A Surprise Mother's Day
by Yuki Terai
Summary: The Sanzo-ikkou got stuck in the dessert. They soon arrived at a nearby village. But this village is no ordinary village. Anyone who drinks the fountain water will turn into something else! Will the Sanzo-ikkou able to get their own bodies back to normal!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any of these Saiyuki characters, but I do hope you will read my story though I'm not a very good writer. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The weather was hot. The blazing sun shone brightly above their heads. Sanzo-ikkou was just on their way to the next village.

Goku's stomach growl. "Ahh... Hara-hetta!"

"Uruse-ne! Konno baka saru!" Gojyo said.

"Don't call me saru konno ero-kappa!" Goku snapped.

"Nani?!"

Both of them begin their daily quarrel again. Sanzo was just about to lose his temper. A big red vein popped on his forehead.

"Urusai!" Sanzo roared and hit them both with his paper fan.

Goku and Gojyo whined in pain. "Ite..."

Hakkai laughed. "Just hang on guys we're almost there."

"Almost!?" Gojyo sneered. "We've been in this stupid dessert for two days! And you still can say "almost"! You must have not drank sake for a long time untill you've gone crazy!"

Hakkai smiled. There was silence.

"Ah... It's awfully quiet back there. Is anything wrong?" Hakkai asked.

"Hakkai," Goku said. "We better get to the nearest village soon otherwise the horny water monster will run out of water and die."

Gojyo glared at Goku angrily and then leaned back. He use his hand to cover his eyes from the sunlight.

"Wanna play a game?" Hakkai asked.

"Not in the mood." Gojyo said.

"How about a guessing game?" Hakkai asked.

"Don't feel like it." Gojyo said.

"Just shut up and drive." Sanzo snapped. He doesn't seem to like the heat from the sun at all.

Hakkai caught his eyes on something infront of them. Something that looks like a... a village! "Ah! Good news guys."

"Eh? Nani nani?" Goku asked. He looked at the village in front of him. It slowly became bigger as they drive nearer. "FOOD!"

Gojyo at once got up. "Beer!" he cried. "I wonder if there is any pretty girls there too. I'm in luck!" He rubbed his chin and grinned.

They finally arrived at the village. Hakkai parked Hakuryu at the entrance. Grass grew all over the ground and various plants grew everywhere. Stood in the middle, was a nice refreshing fountain of crystal clear water.

"Looks like the people here really love the nature. It's good too." Hakkai said.

"Man, this place is so hell boring. Where are villagers and pretty girls!?" Gojyo moaned. He walk to the fountain. "A little drink would help."

Goku and Hakkai, too, helped themselves with the water.

"Stop! Don't drink that water! Don't drink that water." A villager called.

Gojyo turn around in puzzlement. "Eh? Is anything wrong?" He asked, wiping a water drop from his chin.

The villager push Gojyo aside and pull Hakkai and Goku back by their collar. He looked down at the fountain and gasped. "Oh no."

"Is anything wrong?" Hakkai asked. The man didn't answer.

"Are you people too stingy to even serve us water!" Gojyo yelled.

"No, it's not that." the villager said. "You guys are in big trouble. This is no ordinary water, this water has a spell in it. Whoever drink this water will turn into something else."

Hakkai and Goku shrugged their shoulders at each other.

"Yeah right." Gojyo sneered.

"I'm not drinking that." Sanzo said, backing himself away from the fountain.

"Want prove? I'll show you." The villager said. He took a bottle of cold water and splash Hakkai with it.

Hakkai's body changed. He grew shorter and slimmer. His hair grew longer and his face changed into a....

A/N: Hiya mina-san! So, whaddya think? Sorry to leave the mystery hanging. I hope it's satisfying enough for ya. Anyway, check out the next chappie! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Saiyuki doesn't belong to me. It's a beautiful work created by Kazuya Minekura. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 2

What will you become?

Sanzo's eyes widen. Gojyo's jaw dropped open. Goku stared in amazement.

"Ha... Ha... Hakkai!?" Gojyo cried.

"Hm?" Hakkai asked in a totally different voice. They gasped. Hakkai clutch his throat. "Wha... What happen to my voice?"

The villager nodded. "See what I tell ya? Anybody who drink this water will turn into something else."

"But... Hakkai has turned into a girl!" Gojyo yelled. He went to Hakkai and stared at his chest. "He really is a girl! He's got breasts!"

Sanzo took out his gun and point it at the villager. "Oi, tell me how to cure it. I don't want a girl in the group."

"There... There is one way to cure it." the villager said raising his hands. "Far east, there is one ancient kettle that could cure him. Just pour the hot water from it on him and he'll turn back into a man."

"That means, Hakkai is going to remain a girl forever?" Goku ask, looking at Hakkai staring at his own breasts in amazement.

The villager shook. "Actually no. He'll remain like this, yes, but everytime he touches hot water he'll turn into a man."

"If that's the case, we don't need the ancient kettle." Gojyo said.

"But everytime he touches cold water, he'll turn back into a girl." the villager said in a deep voice.

Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku stare at Hakkai. Hakkai grinned.

Gojyo grin, "I drank the fountain water too. Wonder what would I become." He rub his chin. He picture himself posing in front of a mirror in a feminine form.

The villager sweatdropped. "Very well." He took the bottle of cold water and splash Gojyo with it.

Gojyo transform shorter. Smaller. Smaller. Smaller. Smaller. And...

"Hahahahahahahahahaha...!" came a loud laugh from Goku. Hakkai chuckled. Sanzo tried to keep his cool but lose it and burst into laughter. The villager grinned awkwardly.

"Quack pek-pek-pek-pek." Gojyo quacked. That made the situation funnier. Louder laughs filled the air.

"Great! Just now a girl now a stupid duck who only knows how to make irritating noises. What next." Sanzo said.

Gojyo shouted, scolded and cursed Sanzo. But in a duck form, it only sounded like a duck who lost all it's feathers.

Sanzo lit a cigarette and look at Gojyo still quacking all the way. "Shut up!" He use his foot and stamp Gojyo flat to the ground. Gojyo made one last quack and passed out.

"Wow!" Goku exclaim. "I don't want to turn into that."

Goku suddenly felt wet and cold on his back. He gave a startled yelp. His body slowly transform shorter. Smaller. Smaller. Smaller. Smaller. Into a...

"Oinki!"

A/N: So how is it? Is it good? Review please! And to all Goku fans, don't get me wrong. The part "Oinki" doesn't meant that Goku turn into a BIG, fat and bulky pig, ok? Instead, he turned into something small and cute. Kawai-ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know it you know it! I don't own Saiyuki. Enjoy the story mina-san!

Chapter 3

"Goku..." Hakkai said, picking up a little black piglet with his hands. Which was Goku.

"Wahahahahahaha...!" came a loud laugh from behind them.

Hakkai and Sanzo turned to see who it was. A small boy stood there holding the bottle of cold water. He hugged his stomach, laughing his heart out.

"What an ugly creature. It does suits him." the boy said. He let out another laugh.

"Now that's a very rude thing to say, young man." Hakkai said, looking at the little boy in disgust.

The boy got up. "Eh, shuddup you ditchy old hag." he said, dusting his pants. He stuck out his tounge at them.

A lady ran out of her bakery shop with a hard burned bread in her hands. "Justin! Go away!" She hit the boy with the bread.

The boy, Justin, jump up with a startled yelp. He turned and glared angrily at the lady, rubbing his butt. The lady put her hands on her hips and glared back. Justin gave one last rueful look and reluctantly walk away.

The villager shook his head. "That kid is a naughty one."

"Gomen. He's just a kid, he doesn't know any manners. Hontou gomen."

Hakkai laughed. "Daijobu."

"Whether he's a kid or not, he should learn some manners." Sanzo said, puffing on his cigarette.

"Ah, to repair for what he has done, why don't you come to my shop and have some tea?" the lady said. She smiled. "Free of charge."

"Sure. Arigato gozaimasu." Hakkai said.

Goku in a piglet form gobbled up his cake and drank his tea in less than fifteen seconds. The lady stare at Goku in amazement.

The lady patted Goku's head. "Is this your pet?" she asked. "Kawai-ne"

Goku blushed. Well, most likely he enjoyed being treated that way.

"Did you make all these food yourself?" Hakkai asked. She nodded. "They are delicious."

"Thank you for your praise." she said. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kanai."

"Hakkai. Cho Hakkai-desu." Hakkai said.

"Cho Hakkai? The name sounded more like a man's name. But you're a lady." she said.

"Not until I do this." Sanzo said. He took his cup of tea and pour it on Hakkai's head. Hakkai slowly transform back into a man.

Kanai gasp. "I see. You must have drank the water from the fountain."

Hakkai laughed. "Now you know."

"Well, everybody in this village drank the fountain water too, including me. Except for Justin." she said.

"You mean the little boy just now?" Sanzo asked. She nodded.

"He was so proud of himself for not drinking the fountain water. Many children dislike him for boasting around and taunting them." Kanai sighed.

"Ah! Pretty lady!" Gojyo said, finally awoke after his twenty minutes 'nap'. He took Kanai's hand. "Are you free tonight? Would you care to go out with me for a walk or something?"

Kanai sweatdropped. She smiled awkwardly. "Oh, there is no more tea left. I'll go make some tea." She took the teapot from the table and strode to the kitchen.

Gojyo sat down hard on a chair. He rest his elbow on the table and rest his head on his hand. "Cheh!"

"Good for you." Sanzo said sarcastically, lighting another cigarette.

Gojyo stood up. The chair made a screechy sound as it scraped against the floor. "What did you say you corrupt monk!?" He made a fist at Sanzo.

"If you want to quarrel with me, it's best if you become a duck." Sanzo said. He took the jar of iced tea and splashed Gojyo.

"Quack pek-pek-pek-pek-pek-pek-pek! Quack pek-pek!" Gojyo quacked, flapping his wings rapidly and cursing Sanzo.

Sanzo sweatdropped, still holding the half empty jar.

Kanai came out carrying a tray with a teapot on it. "Some more tea!" She looked around the place. "Where's the red hair young man?" she caught her eyes on the duck.

Goku took Hakkai's cup of tea and pour it on Gojyo's head. Gojyo gave a startled yelp. "Baka saru! What did you do that for!"

Kanai gasp. She dropped the tray and quickly cover her eyes with her hands. She turned around, blushing.

Sanzo and Hakkai sweatdropped. Goku chuckled.

"Hm?" Gojyo looked at himself. He blushed. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

A/N: So how is it? Review please! Some of you might know what happened to Gojyo. Heehee... Very embarassing, really. Anyways, check out the next chappie! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. Blah blah blah... Heheh...

Chapter 4

Gojyo blushed. "Wah! I have nothing on!" He turn left and right, glancing at every corner. He spotted his clothes under Sanzo's chair, grab it and quickly slip it on.

"Don't worry. You can open your eyes now." Hakkai said after Gojyo had finished wearing his clothes.

Kanai slowly releases her hands and open her eyes. She turn around slowly, blocking her eyes with her fingers.

Goku burst into laughter and roll around the table, knocking plates after plates. Soon, he fell off.

"So sorry about that." Hakkai apologised. He rub the back of his head and smiled.

Gojyo's face turned bright tomato red. "Sumimasen." he said as he turned to the door and ran out of the bakery shop.

Sanzo's head falls into his hand. "How embarrasing..." he muttered under his breath. Hakkai smiled.

While everybody's eyes were off the table, Justin took one last peep at them from underneath and pour something into Sanzo's tea cup. He then covers back the bottle and crawl out of the bakery shop without anybody noticing.

Kanai lead them the way to a room. She turn the door handle and push the door open. "This will be your room for tonight." Kanai said.

"Ha-ha, arigato gozaimasu." Hakkai said.

Kanai showed them around. "That door is the bathroom and the other one is the closet," she said pointing at the doors. "So don't mistaken." She smiled. "Enjoy your stay."

Just as Kanai walk out of the room, they begin walking around picking their own beds.

Sanzo poke his finger at every bed. "Nah, too hard. Too soft, my body will end up on the ground. Too small..." he muttered. He caught his eyes on the last bed. "This one is the best."

At the same time, Hakkai and Goku chose the same time to pounce on to the same bed. Sanzo popped a vein.

"Sumimasen, Sanzo. This bed is just the best." Hakkai said, rubbing the back of his head and smiled.

Goku still in a piglet form, agreed with Hakkai.

Sanzo popped another vein. "You're just a pig, you don't need such a big bed." He carried Goku by the back of his neck and dump him on the smallest bed. A big red vein popped on Goku's head.

Hakkai smiled. "I guess I'd better take the softest bed since I can turn into a girl." He got up from the bed and went to the softest bed. As soon as he sat on it, his body practically touched the floor.

"Hm!" Sanzo muttered. He sat on his 'hard earned' bed and pulled out his cigarette box, putting a cigarette in his mouth. He light his lighter... no flint. "Cheh!" He pull out the cigarette from his mouth and crush it.

Hakkai and Goku sweatdropped. "Ah... spending a day here is very limited. I'll go take a walk." Hakkai said. Goku jumped onto Hakkai's hand and they both went out. Knowing that Sanzo is in a very bad mood.

The village gardens

Hakkai walk along the cool green grass, carrying Goku in his hands. Goku jumped down from Hakkai's hand and begin wondering around. The flowers, trees and everything surrounding him seems so much bigger especially in a piglet form.

Hakkai smiled. "Be careful Goku." he said, cupping his mouth with his hands. He lean against a tree near him. His nose twitched. What's that smell? he tought. Smells... like smoke. Cigarette smoke. Hakkai looked up.

"Ah! Ite! Ite! Stupid red ant!" a voice yelled.

"Gojyo." Hakkai said.

Gojyo looked down. "Hakkai!?" His leg slipped. Gojyo went falling off the tree and bumped hard on the ground. "Aaargggh!"

Hakkai sweatdropped. "Gojyo, daijobu?"

"Of course not! I landed on my butt!" Gojyo snapped. "Where's that baka saru!?"

"You don't have to take your anger on Goku." Hakkai said.

Gojyo groaned. "What bad luck today is. I drank the water from the fountain and turned into a stupid duck, I embarrased myself in front of Kanai, ran out of cigarettes, got bitten by a big red ant and now fell off a tree!"

"Well, at least you get to smoke the last one." Hakkai said. The same old positive Hakkai.

Gojyo glared at Hakkai. He leaned back, forgetting about the tree behind him and knocked his head on it. "Itai! Kuso! Curse it!" Gojyo yelled, rubbing his head.

Not far, they heard a sound of cry. Hakkai and Gojyo exchanged terrified glances...

"Goku!"

A/N: Well, this chapter has too much talking, don't you think? Anyways, review, please. Check out the next chappie, mina-san! Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Saiyuki doen't belong to me. Need I say more?

Chapter 5

Hakkai rushed to the bushes where the sound came from. Gojyo quickly leaped to his feet and chased after Hakkai.

"Goku!" Hakkai called, ramaging the bushes.

"Oi, Hakkai. Don't act like that. You look like an old maid picking up rubbish." Gojyo said. "Just relax and try to find the way."

Just then, they heard another squeak. A cold chuckling voice chuckled among the bushes.

Gojyo turned to Hakkai, "Now you can worry." Gojyo's face went pale. Cold sweat run down his back.

"Goku! Where are you?" Hakkai called. No answer...

Hakkai ramage the bushes again. He push opened a part of the bushes and water squirted at his face.

Justin jumped out of his hiding place, holding a toy water gun in his hands. "Ha-ha! Nanjate!" he said sarcastically.

Hakkai wipe the water of his face. He turned to Justin and smiled. To Justin's surprise, Hakkai is no longer a man. Hakkai has turned into a girl due to the water Justin squirted.

"Oi! Stop all your silly jokes! Tell me where the black pig is!" Gojyo yelled.

Justin stuck out his tounge as a 'reply'. Gojyo popped a big red vein.

Gojyo rolled up his sleeve and made a fist at Justin. "Why you little brat...!" Gojyo was cut short when Hakkai pulled him back.

Hakkai grinned, "Can you please tell us where our 'pet' is?" he asked Justin kindly.

Justin shooked, "I don't understand what are you crazy people talking about." Justin walk forward, backing off Hakkai.

"Nandato! Kono...!" Gojyo was cut short again when Hakkai raise his hand at Gojyo's chest.

"Are you sure you don't know?" Hakkai asked with an evil grin.

A sweatdrop roll down Gojyo's head. "Hakkai... I hate that smile."

They heard a rustling sound behind another lump of bushes. Goku's head popped out.

"Goku..." Hakkai said.

Goku walk out, saved and unharmed.

Gojyo growled, "Kono baka saru! Where have you been? La-la-land?!" Goku charged at Gojyo and scratched his face. "Ite-te-te-te-te! Get your dirty paws off my beautiful face!"

Gojyo and Goku started quarreling again. Hakkai and Justin sweatdropped.

"See?" Justin sneered. "I did nothing to that pathetic animal."

"Ha-ha, sorry for mistaking." Hakkai apologised, rubbing the back of his head and grin.

"Oi! Chotto! Then... But... Where did the squeaky sound came from?" Gojyo asked, in the middle of a fight with Goku.

"Oh, you meant this?" Justin said ramaging his pocket and pulled out a rubber duck. He squeeze it and the toy duck gave a squeak. "Aww... How cute. It's just like you." he said sarcastically.

This time, Gojyo can't take it anymore. "Why you wretched BRAT!" Gojyo walked angrily to Justin making loud booming footstep sounds. "And don't ask me to calm down!" Gojyo roared when Hakkai wanted to stop him.

"I gotta go." Justin said, acting big. He wanted to tuck his water gun into his pocket (like all cowboys do) but slipped and dropped it. Blushing he quickly picked it up and tried again, but also failed. Grumbling, he picked it up again and this time manage to do it (in a cheating way). He raised one of his hand as a 'see ya' sign and walked away.

"Cheh! Show off!" Gojyo snapped.

"Goku, daijobuka?" Hakkai asked. Goku leaped into Hakkai's hands.

"Oi! Oi! Doesn't mean you are a piglet now, you can attract a..." Gojyo looked at Hakkai. "Girl's attention..."

"Gojyo... Don't pick on Goku." Hakkai said. Goku made innocent goo-goo eyes at Hakkai. "Kawaiso." Hakkai said, patting Goku's head.

Gojyo growled, popping a vein. "Right! Right! Let's get back to the corrupt monk in case he blow up again."

Kanai's bakery shop

They were nearly reaching Kanai's bakery shop when Gojyo stopped and blushed.

"I can't go in there! I made a fool of myself just now!" Gojyo said, turning red.

Hakkai smiled. "Suit yourself."

"Oi, Hakkai! Matte!" Gojyo called.

Hakkai went in the bakery. Just as he entered, he saw a woman wearing a pink and yellow kimono. She was sitting on one of the table chairs and sipping some coffee.

The woman turned to Hakkai in puzzlement.

Hakkai smiled and bowed, "Konnichiwa." he greet.

The woman smiled back. "Konnichiwa."

"Argh?" Gojyo blushed just as he saw Kanai walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh, you're back, mister. Have a seat. There are still more tables here." Kanai said.

"Ah? Ah? Em!" Gojyo said and walk awkwardly to another table. Kanai smiled.

"Wait a minute, I'll go get some more cakes and tea. Have a seat, Hakkai-san." Kanai said and strode to the kitchen.

Ha... Hakkai? the woman with the pink and yellow kimono thought. She dropped her tea cup and looked around the bakery shop eagerly.

"Daijobuka?" Hakkai asked the woman.

The woman looked at Hakkai in puzzlement and shooked. "Iie, I was... expecting somebody." She touched her cheek. "I must have mistaken."

"May I join you?" Hakkai asked. He smiled.

The woman nodded. "Sure. I need somebody to talk to." She picked up her tea cup. "Oh, dear. I spilled my coffee all over the table. So sorry."

"Wait here, I'll go get a table cloth." Hakkai said as he walk into the kitchen. He came out with a table cloth and wiped the table.

"Arigatou. You are a very kind young lady?" the woman said.

"Young lady?" Hakkai asked. He looked at himself. "Oh, yeah. Thank you for you praise."

After Hakkai had finished cleaning the table, he pulled out a chair and sat down. Kanai came out from the kitchen, carrying a tray with a teapot and some cakes.

"Here you go." Kanai said, putting down the plates and pouring some tea into their cups.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Hakkai said.

Hakkai and the woman chatted for somewhile. Soon...

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." the woman said. "You can call me Mrs. Nadeshiko. Yours?"

Gojyo leaped of his chair and rushed to Hakkai. "Hakkai, this woman is a stranger." Gojyo whispered to Hakkai. "Don't tell her your real name, she might be a youkai for all I know."

"You mean you heard my conversation all the time?" Hakkai asked.

Gojyo sweatdropped. "Argh! Just don't do it okay." Gojyo whispered and rushed back to his own table.

"So... Where were we?" Hakkai asked.

"I'll like to know your name." Mrs Nadeshiko said.

"My name? Em... My name is... err... Hak..."

A/N: So, how is this chapter? Sorry for leaving the mystery hanging. Review please. Anyway, look forward to the next chappie. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, obviously I don't own Saiyuki. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Hm?" Mrs Nadeshiko asked.

"My... name is... em..." Hakkai hesitated. Then, a name appeard in his mind. A name that he'll never forget. "Kana! Watashiwa, Kana desu."

"Oh, Kana. What a beautiful name." Mrs Nadeshiko said.

"Ah-ha-ha, arigatou gozaimasu." Hakkai said. "Ah, anyway, why are you here for?" he said, trying to change the subject.

What Hakkai just said totally wiped the smile of her face. Oops... Hakkai thought. I shouldn't have said that.

"It's a very long story." Mrs Nadeshiko said. "Well, you see, I got married at the age of twenty one because my father forced me to. And I was kind of happy staying with my husband in a peaceful house until he betrayed me. He is the kind of man who prefers beautiful and young-looking girls, not a married woman. So, he packed up and left me pregnant and alone in the house. I tried to catch up with him, refusing to let go of his sleeve and finally, he kicked me and left me helpless in the middle of the road."

"Just like that?" Hakkai asked.

Mrs Nadeshiko nodded. "At that time, I was beginning to give birth." she continued. "I cried for help, but nobody was there to help me. Then, two villager ran out and carried me to their house. And that's where I gave birth to my son."

Gojyo nearered his ear at Hakkai's table, trying to hear a clearer conversation.

"So did you ever see your son again?" Hakkai asked.

"No. My family said I can't keep him. My family is too poor and without my selfish husband, we can't afford to keep him. So, he was sent to the orphanage. I swear myself, one day I'll make sure I'll visit him."

"I see." Hakkai said.

Mrs Nadeshiko smiled. "It was said that he was given a name by a nun who takes care of him. His name was,... Cho Gono."

Hakkai froze.

"Nani?!" Gojyo yelled. Hakkai and Mrs Nadeshiko looked at him in puzzlement. Gojyo pretended to look out the window.

"So..." Mrs Nadeshiko continued. "I've been looking for a man called Cho Gono everywhere. But according to them, Cho Gono doesn't exist anymore, they said he have changed his name to... Cho Hakkai."

Gojyo spat out his tea when he was taking a sip from it.

"Until now, I've been on a search for my son. But I never heard a news about him or seen him at all. I'm sure he must have grown into a very handsome and strong gentleman now."

Hakkai kept quiet, feeling a little guilty.

"Eh? Kana-san?" Mrs Nadeshiko asked.

Hakkai raise his hands. "Ah-ha-ha-ha, daijobu."

Hakkai walked up to the room. He turned the door handle and went in. Goku was sleeping on his own bed peacefully, still in a piglet form. Hakkai covered Goku with a blanket. Sanzo was puffing on his cigarette half way and manage to 'smoke himself to sleep'.

"Yare yare desu ne." Hakkai sighed.

The door slammed open, startling Sanzo and Goku who was in slumber land.

"Ha... Ha..." Gojyo panted. "Hakkai! Is... Is it...? Is she your....your... MOTHER!?"

Sanzo took out his gun and point it at Gojyo. "I don't remember allowing anybody to disturb my sleep." Sanzo released a few bullets at Gojyo.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Chotto!" Gojyo yelled, managed to dodge all the bullets. "You can kill me later but this is important!"

"Important? Nothing is more important then people disturbing my sleep." Sanzo said pointing his gun at Gojyo again.

"Okay! Okay! I won't do that again!" Gojyo pleaded.

Sanzo gave a "Hm!" and reluctantly put away his gun.

Gojyo went over to Hakkai. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

Hakkai put his finger on his lips, "Mmmm.... No idea."

Gojyo popped a vein. "What do you mean by "no idea"!?"

"Oi, oi, am I missing something?" Sanzo asked. "What the hell is going on?"

Gojyo started babbling about what happened. "And... And then she said she is aftering a man called Cho Hakkai!" he continued. "She might be intending to kill him and all of us!"

"Aftering?" Hakkai asked.

"Well, not really aftering but... Oh, It's just simply looking for him!" Gojyo stammered.

A sweatdrop roll down Sanzo's head. "Oh, and then what am I suppose to do? This has got nothing to do with us."

"Aren't you gonna take action!?" Gojyo yelled.

"About what? This is suppose to be a mother and son problem. Hakkai should decide his own path by himself." Sanzo said.

Gojyo patted Hakkai's shoulder. "I warn you, my friend, never fall into her trap. All mothers are the same. First they acted innocent but soon when you're not ready she'll attack!"

Sanzo and goku sweatdropped.

"Hm! Just because you hate your own mother doesn't mean Hakkai hate his." Sanzo said.

"Nani!?" Gojyo yelled. "Just because you're motherless does..." Sanzo pointed his gun at Gojyo. "...Just kidding."

Goku jumped down from his bed and went to Hakkai. "Pi! Pi, pi, pi." Goku made some signs to Hakkai.

"Yes...? Must... go.... huh?" Hakkai said, trying to understand what Goku was trying to say.

Goku sighed. He made some more signs to Hakkai.

"No... running... baby? Mother...?" Hakkai asked. Then he got it. "No running away from my mother?"

Goku nodded and made more signs.

"Me... he... her... walk... come... together?" Hakkai muttered. "Mum and me should see each other?"

Goku nodded.

"Oi, what makes you say that?" Gojyo asked. Goku glared back at him and stuck out his tounge.

Before Gojyo could react, they heard a knock on the door. Gojyo and Hakkai froze.

"Kana? Are you in there?" Mrs Nadeshiko's voice called.

A/N: Ooohh... I see... you say? Oh well, things are not getting interesting by the second I guess. But please keep reading! Exciting part is coming up! Read please... Before that, review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Saiyuki at all. Anyway, enjoy the story.

Chapter 7

Gojyo run around the room panically. "Oh no, oh no."

"May I come in?" Mrs Nadeshiko asked. The door made a creeking sound as she opened it.

With swift hands, Gojyo grabbed Hakkai by the sleeve and dump him into the cupboard. Dust flew out just as Hakkai was tossed in.

Mrs Nadeshiko went in. Sanzo looked at her surprisingly. "Oh, sorry to bother you. I was just looking for someone."

"The 'someone' you seek is in the..."Sanzo was cut short when Gojyo went to cover his mouth.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha..." Gojyo laughed awkwardly. "The 'someone' you seek has just went out."

"Went out? But I saw her went up here a moment ago." Mrs Nadeshiko said.

"Pi! Pi!" Goku pointed at the cupboard door.

"Shush, baka!" Gojyo hissed.

Mrs Nadeshiko looked at the cupboard door in puzzlement. "The cupboard?"

Gojyo rushed over to the cupboard. "No nothing!" he stammered.

Just then, Hakkai sneezed. Gojyo sweatdropped and pretended to sneeze.

"Very well. I wanted to go for a walk with Kana at the gardens. Since she is out, I guess I should find her some other time." Mrs Nadeshiko said. "Sorry to disturb you."

Gojyo pressed his body against the cupboard door when Hakkai wanted come out. Hakkai gave another sneeze.

Mrs Nadeshiko made a leave. Goku tried to call her back, but what Mrs Nadeshiko did was patting Goku's head.

"Ah... It's so dark..." Hakkai said, just as Mrs Nadeshiko went out of the room.

Gojyo opened the cupboard door. "Feeling comfortable?" he sneered.

"Oof! Not really..." Hakkai said, practically burried with all the moldy clothes. "A-A-choo!"

Gojyo pull Hakkai out of the cupboard. Hakkai dusted himself.

"Tch!" Sanzo said, his finger on his head.

"Nani?" Gojyo asked.

"I don't understand you. Hakkai is now in a feminine form. Why must you hide him?" Sanzo said.

Gojyo thought for a moment. He sweatdropped. "Eh...."

"And moreover," Sanzo added. "She's only looking for a MAN Hakkai. It's fine to let her meet with the GIRL Hakkai."

Hakkai and Goku glared at Gojyo. Gojyo was all covered with sweat.

"Oh! I'm running out of cigarettes. I'll go buy some." Gojyo said, trying to escape.

"Oi, that's my line." Sanzo said.

The door slams shut as Gojyo went out.

Sanzo rumage his sleeves (there's where he kept all his things) looking for his cigarette box. Sanzo put a cigarette into his mouth. He light the lighter... no flint. (Sanzo just did that a moment ago)

"Tch!" Sanzo said, pulling out the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it.

Hakkai sat down on his bed. And again, as soon as he sat on it, his body practically touched the floor. Goku jumped onto Hakkai's lap and cuddle in it.

Sanzo pulled out his gold card. "Hakkai, go buy some groceries and cigarettes. And don't buy Goku food even if he begged you."

"Hai, hai." Hakkai said. He took the gold card and left to buy some groceries. Goku followed.

Goku pointed at the pork buns. "Pi! Pi! Pi!"

"You want some?" Hakkai asked. Goku nodded. "Hm... But the other shop is much more cheaper. Let's turn back."

Hakkai turned around and head back to the other shop. He stopped and put down the plastic bags. "I never thought carrying these plastic bags will be heavier in a girls body." He wiped a sweatdrop from his forehead with his sleeves.

An old man walked by and stopped at Hakkai. "Hello miss. I have something which is very suitable for a young lady like you."

"Huh?" Hakkai asked.

The old man chuckled. He looked at Hakkai with a serious look. "I'm sure you must be worried about your marriage in the future!" The old man said pointing at Hakkai.

Goku looked at the old man with an eyebrow raised.

Hakkai put Goku on his shoulder and picked up the plastic bags. "No."

"Ah! Please wait! Wait!" the old man called, running after Hakkai.

"What is it?" Hakkai asked in puzzlement.

The old man put down the big brown bag he was carrying. He took out some ingredients. "These are the ingredients to make the Sakura bun."

Hakkai squat down. "Sakura bun?"

"That's right!" The old man said. "Let your dream boy eat this Sakura bun. If some sakura patterns appeared on his face, that means he's the right one for you. And if a big cross appeared on his face, that means he's not the right one for you."

"I don't really believe in these stuff." Hakkai said.

"Trust me, young lady. It's for your own good." The old man said. "It's worth a try, right?"

"Well, it sounds delicious though." Hakkai said. "I'll buy some."

"Kadaima! I bought everything we need." Hakkai said.

Sanzo ramage the plastic bags for his cigarettes. Then, the Sakura bun ingredients caught his eyes. "What's this?"

"Oh, yeah. Goku asked for pork buns, so, I uh... Bought some."

"These are pork buns?" Sanzo asked, pulling out the Sakura bun ingredients. He glared at Hakkai.

"Oh, that? Well, it sounds delicious so I wanted to try it." Hakkai said, grinning sheepishly. "The pork buns are inside another plastic bag."

Sanzo sweatdropped. "It doesn't look delicious." He looked at the ingredients in disgust.

Hakkai laughed. "It will be, after I finished making it."

Goku pulled Hakkai's trousers continuously. "Pi! Pi pi! Pi!"

"Hai, hai. I'll make the Sakura buns now." Hakkai said. "Oh, and Sanzo. Here is your gold card." Hakkai hand the gold card to Sanzo.

Sanzo took the gold card and slip it into his sleeve. He open his cigarette box... empty. He crushed it and opened a fresh new packet of cigarettes Hakkai just bought. He put a cigarette into his mouth and light his lighter... NO FLINT!

"Oi, Hakkai!" Sanzo said.

"Hai?" Hakkai asked.

"Did I ask you to buy a lighter?" Sanzo asked.

Hakkai put his finger on his lips. "Emm.... No."

"Tch! Kuso!" Sanzo cursed, pulling the fresh new cigarette from his mouth and crushed it.

Hakkai laughed. "I'll go buy one tomorrow. It's getting dark."

Hakkai and Goku went down with the Sakura bun ingredients. They went in to the kitchen.

"Ah, Kanai-san." Hakkai said.

"Oh, welcome back Hakkai-san. May I help you?" Kanai asked.

"No, nothing. I would like to ask if I can use the kitchen." Hakkai said with a smile.

"Sure." Kanai said. "Feel free to use anything. I'll have to clear up the tables after being used by the customers. Take your time."

"Ah-ha-ha. Arigatou." Hakkai said.

A/N: How is this chappie? Review please... Look forward to the next chapter. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Saiyuki doesn't belong to me. Yeah, yeah.

Chapter 8

Gojyo peep into the Kanai's bakery shop. I guess it's safe to go in now. he thought.

He saw Hakkai carried a big bowl in his hands. Inside it was the freshly made Sakura buns.

"Mmmm.... Wow!" Gojyo muttered. "They're having a feast!" He sniff.

Gasp! You could imagine this! Pork buns, shashimi, sushi, ramen, miso soup, grilled fish, giu-dong (I don't think you've heard this giu-dong before), salmon fish, seaweeds and of coures, rice! All on two tables joined together. The other table was not joined together. On it was the Sakura buns and all the dessert stuff.

Gojyo's mouth water. Without hesitation, he rush into the shop and sat down on a chair. He rubbed his hands and chuckled.

"Ah, Gojyo." Hakkai said. "Everybody is not here yet. Don't eat first, ok."

Gojyo groan.

Sanzo came down the stairs and sat on a chair. "Oi, Gojyo. Got a lighter?"

"Yeah, yeah. Not borrowing you." Gojyo said sarcastically with a laugh.

Sanzo popped a vein. He took out his paper fan and hit Gojyo's head.

"Ah, ite! Kono-" Gojyo was cut short when Kanai came out of the kitchen. "Ah-ha-ha-ha. Kanai-san." He blushed.

Goku leaped onto a chair and jumped onto the table.

Kanai lay the cups on the table. She took a teapot and poured some tea into the cups. She then turned and strode to the kitchen.

"Ah, Kanai-san. Anything I can do to help?" Gojyo asked following Kanai.

"Iie. You may start eating now if you're hungry." Kanai said, smiling.

Just then, Gojyo's stomach growl. "Ah! This is nothing! Really."

Kanai smiled. "It's ok, take a seat. I'll go get some orange juice."

Gojyo walk back to his seat and sat hard on it. "Cheh! Failed again."

Sanzo looked at him in disgust.

Everybody surround the table. They sat down on the chairs and picked up their chopsticks. "Itadaki-mas!"

Goku gobbled up a big bowl of ramen. Kanai stared in surprise as Goku move on to the next bowl.

"Hm...." Gojyo said, biting on a crab. "How do we break this crab's shell? It's too hard."

Just as Hakkai wanted to help Gojyo, Justin barge into the bakery shop and the door slammed hard on the wall. Everybody choked their food and spat out their drink in alarm. But unluckily for Gojyo, he bit hard on the crab.

"AHOOOO!" Gojyo cried, touching his teeth.

Hakkai looked at the crab Gojyo was holding. His eyes widen. "Wow. At least you finally cracked it."

"Oi!" Justin yelled. "Where's my share?! I'm hungry!"

"Justin, please behave yourself." Kanai said. "Come and eat some."

Justin went over to the table. Gojyo was still covering his mouth and whining in pain. "Oi! Crab man! Move it!"

"Justin, please." Kanai sighed.

Justin didn't say a word. He stuff as much food in his mouth than he could chew and grab as much food in his hands. He then turned and left.

"I'm so sorry. Need me to get the first aid kit?" Kanai said.

"Ah, iie. Daijo- ARRRGGGHH!" Gojyo said.

"Are you sure?" Kanai asked. Gojyo nodded.

I'm gonna kill that kid! Gojyo thought.

"Gochiso sama." Hakkai said. He leaned back on his chair.

"Ah...! That's some fine tasting soup." Gojyo said.

Goku lie down and rub his bloated stomach. "Pi... Pi..."

Gojyo looked at the dessert table. "Oh...! Those sakura buns sure look delicious. Kanai is a good cook."

"I didn't make them. Hakkai did." Kanai said.

Gojyo looked at Hakkai. He sweatdropped. "Oh."

Sanzo helped himself with a glass of orange juice. They begin to pick their own dessert.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha. I don't think those buns taste good though." Hakkai said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Then I'm not eating it." Sanzo said, wanting to pick the Sakura buns.

"I'll try it." Kanai said. She took a Sakura bun and ate it. "Mmm.... Oishi."

Hakkai and Goku stared at Kanai. You've guessed it, sakura patterns appeared on her forehead.

"Ka... Kanai-san." Hakkai said. "There's some sakura patterns on your forehead."

"Eh?" Kanai asked. She rubbed her forehead. "Now?"

"Still there." Hakkai said.

Kanai rubbed her forehead again. Goku took a mirror and hand it to her. Kanai looked into the mirror and gasp. "What is it doing there?"

Gojyo glared at Hakkai. "Hakkai..." he said in a deep voice. "What did you feed her...?"

Hakkai sweatdropped. "Maa maa."

Goku looked at the pork buns. Then he remembered. "Pi! Pi!"

"Huh?" Hakkai asked.

Goku made some signs to Hakkai.

"Old man... wave hand... throw... give... what what?" Gojyo said, trying to understand.

Hakkai remembered. "Right!" He took a Sakura bun and examined it. "I never thought that old man meant it. No wonder it's so expensive."

"Looks delicious. I can't resist it." Gojyo said and ate a Sakura bun.

Hakkai and Goku sweatdropped.

Gojyo swallowed the Sakura bun. "Ah... Oishi-o!"

"Gojyo, don't look into the mirror." Hakkai said.

"Eh? Nani?" Gojyo asked.

"Just.... Don't look into the mirror."

A/N: Wow! Nyam nyam nyam.... The part when I wrote about the food, I grow hungry myself. Feel like eating japanese food now. Of all, my favourite is giu-dong! It means beef rice. Rice with gravey and sliced beef covering the rice. Oooh....! For those who haven't tried it, TRY IT! TRY IT! I like sushi too, especially raw salmon and rice. Ooops... Better not talk too much otherwise I'll make you hungry too. Anyway, reveiew and look forward to the next chappie.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. It belong to only Kazuya himself.

Chapter 9

Stubbornly, Gojyo grabbed the mirror and looked into it. "WAAAARRGH!" He rubbed his face using his fingers. "What is this?!"

Hakkai's head falls into his hand. "I told you not to look into the mirror..."

"Oh, a whole new Gojyo. It does suits you." Sanzo teased.

"It's not funny! What is this big black cross on my face!?" Gojyo yelled. He glared at Hakkai. "Hakkai...!" he said angrily.

Hakkai laughed awkwardly. "Maybe you should try to wash it off with water."

Without further ado, Gojyo rushed to the bathroom.

Hakkai sweatdropped. I knew that would happen. Hakkai thought.

Hakkai stood up. "So sorry about that. I'll be responsible to finish all these Sakura buns."

Just then, the door creeked open. Mrs Nadeshiko popped her head in. "Ah, what did I miss?" she asked, looking at the various foods on the tables.

"Oh, it's good that you're here." Kanai said. "There's still plenty of food. Have some."

"Hai, arigatou." Mrs Nadeshiko sat down on a chair and helped herself with the food. "Mmm... Oishi."

Hakkai quickly hid the bowl of Sakura buns behind him.

They went up to their room. Sanzo sat down on his bed. Goku leaped onto his bed and fell fast asleep. Hakkai sat on the sofa beside the window.

"Ah... What a peaceful night." Hakkai said, looking outside the window. "The moon tonight is beautiful too."

"Hm!" Sanzo said. He reached for his cigarette box, then he remembered, no lighter. He groaned.

Gojyo went into the room. "It's a good thing water could wash away that big black cross otherwise I'm gonna kill you for sure."

Hakkai smiled.

Gojyo spotted two empty beds. Hm! I'm sure that corrupted monk must have picked the best bed. he thought. He rubbed his hands together. "Let's see, which bunk is mine?"

Gojyo poke his finger at one of the bed. "Too hard." He went over to the other empty bed and poke his finger on it. "Ooh, this is soft. I pick this!" Gojyo leaped on it.

"Careful Gojyo-" Hakkai's voice broke.

As expected, Gojyo was too heavy. The bed was too soft and he bounced back up with a great force! DONG! KRICK KRACK!

"I wanted to warn you, but I guess it's too late." Hakkai said. "Daijobu desu-ka?"

Gojyo was speechless. His head hit right through the bed onto the hard floor and his back ached.

Sanzo covered himself with the blanket, with a "Baka." he went to sleep.

Gojyo scramble out of the too soft bed and walk to the hard one. He sat down on it, "You can have that." He rubbed his neck and muttered, "Stupid bed."

"Yare yare." Hakkai sighed. He turn to the window, many of the house' lights turn off. "It's getting late. We should sleep."

Mrs Nadeshiko knocked on the door softly and open it. "Kana-san."

"Ah, Mrs Nadeshiko." Hakkai said. "Aren't you asleep yet?"

"Um... My room is just next door. I just want to check out on you guys." she said.

"Don't have to worry about us, we'll be fine." Hakkai said with a grin.

"Ah, how about sleeping with me, Kana? I sure need some company." Mrs Nadeshiko said.

Sleep together! Gojyo thought. No way! Hakkai is actually a guy!

Hakkai sweatdropped.

"There is an extra mattress you can use." Mrs Neadeshiko added.

Hakkai hesitated. "Uh..." He looked at Gojyo. "Sure."

Hakkai pulled out two mattresses and lay it on the floor.

"Ah, arigatou, Kana-san." Mrs Nadeshiko said.

"Iie." Hakkai said.

"I'm not staying here for long, I'll be continuing the search for my son tomorrow. It's nice to meet somebody as kind-hearted as you." Mrs Nadeshiko said.

"Soka." Hakkai said sadly.

"Well, it's late. We should sleep."

Mrs Nadeshiko was fast asleep. Hakkai lay on his bed and covered himself with the blanket. He looked up at the ceiling. (Great! Why of all times choose now to have insomnia?)

Hakkai shut his eyes tight. Sleep, sleep, sleep... he chants.

"...Hakkai..." came a moan.

Hakkai opened his eyes wide and sat up. He looked at Mrs Nadeshiko.

"...Hakkai..." Mrs Nadeshiko moaned, her eyes still shut.

Hakkai back away a little. Has she found out who I am? Hakkai thought.

Tears rolled down Mrs Nadeshiko's eyes. "...Hakkai...Where are you...?"

Hakkai felt guilty and mean. She's still desperate to find me. Even in her sleep. he thought.

Hakkai went to Mrs Nadeshiko. "Mum." he called. "Mum." He wiped away Mrs Nadeshiko's tear with his finger. "Mum."

Mrs Nadeshiko opened her eyes. She saw Hakkai through her tears. "Kana-san." she sniffed. "I... I miss my son so much..."

"Don't worry. You'll find him one day." Hakkai said.

Mrs Nadeshiko wiped her tears with her hands and nodded. "Sorry to disturb your sleep."

Hakkai took the blanket and covered her.

The morning broke. Sanzo got up and put on his robes. A trickling sound came from the window, Sanzo looked outside to see what it was.

"Tch! Stupid rain." Sanzo muttered.

Sanzo went down the stairs. Hakkai was eating breakfast with Goku at one of the tables.

"Ohayou, Sanzo." Hakkai greet.

Sanzo just went over and sat on one of the chairs. "Where's Gojyo?"

"No idea. He's not in his room." Hakkai said. "Maybe he got up early and take a walk or something."

"In the rain?" Sanzo said sarcastically.

"Well, he might be caught in the rain and could be sitting under a tree for shelter." Hakkai said.

The door burst open and Gojyo, in a duck form, stood there all drenched from head to toe. Gojyo was panting like crazy, cursing the rain.

"Ping pong!" Hakkai said childishly.

"Hm!" Sanzo said. "Baka."

Mrs Nadeshiko went down the stairs. "Ah, it's raining. I was thinking in continuing my journey." she said, touching her cheek. "Guess I'll have to postpone it till tomorrow."

Gojyo walked in, stomping his feet angrily.

Kanai walked out of the kitchen with a teapot in her hand. "Ah, looks like everyone is here. Let's have breakfast together." She went to their table and pour tea into their cups.

"Arigatou." Hakkai thanked.

Mrs Nadeshiko sat beside Hakkai. "Ah, Kana-san. Sorry about last night."

"Iie."

"Help yourselves, feel free to eat anything." Kanai said.

"Itadaki-mas."

A/N: Oh, sorry for the interruption. I remembered somebody reviewed and pointed out my mistake. It was suppose to be "Itadaki-mas" not "Itotaki-mas". Heheh... Thanks for telling me, though I forgot your name, otherwise I'll go around talking broken japanese. Haha...! Anyways, readers, if I have more broken english or japanese, maybe spelling mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me. Okay, that's about all.

"Mm oishi." Hakkai said.

"Really?"

There was a long pause.

"Oh, yeah Kanai-san." Mrs Nadeshiko said.

"Ah-yes?"

"In your eyes, do you feel Kana is almost similar to a man?"

Gojyo sweatdropped.

Kanai did not understand. She looked at Hakkai, "Ergh... yeah."

"Do you think she's rather charming?"

"Em... sure."

Gojyo sweatdropped. Why does she always asks that question.

"Really?! That means Hakkai is charming too?"

Kanai tilted her head a little in puzzlement. "Hakkai? Mr Hakkai is just infront of you."

Gojyo quickly went to cover her mouth.

"Hakkai?! Where? Where?" Mrs Nadeshiko said, standing up and looking around the bakery shop eagerly. Hakkai gulped.

"S-she meant the someone that looks like Hakkai is just right infront of you." Gojyo said and laughed awkwardly.

Kanai looked up at Gojyo, really puzzled.

Mrs Nadeshiko's face went red. "I'm sorry." she sat down on her chair and touched her cheek. "I'm always like that." She sighed.

Hakkai looked at his sad mother. He don't want to see his mother sad, but he have to hide his identity otherwise Gojyo will go berserk.

Hakkai and Mrs Nadeshiko sighed to themselves and at the same time, both of them pick up their chopsticks and put a sushi into their mouth.

"Oh..." Sanzo said. "'Kana' really looks like Mrs Nadeshiko, don't you think?"

"Oh?" Kana said and looked closely at Hakkai and Mrs Nadeshiko with their chopsticks still in their mouths. "You're right! If they sit close together, they do look like twins!"

"Er- Let's change the subject." Gojyo said.

"Yeah, what do you think Hakkai like to do?" Mrs Nadeshiko said.

"Hakkai's hobby is... reading." Gojyo said.

"Oh...? I thought his hobby was disguising as a girl." Sanzo said sarcastically.

"Disguising as a girl!? That's not a gentleman!" Mrs Nadeshiko said, standing up again.

Sweat pours down Hakkai's and Gojyo's head.

"To save strength for cutting grass, ma'm." Gojyo said quickly.

Mrs Nadeshiko sighed in relief. "Thank heavens. I thought he... never mind."

A/N: Ah, review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Saiyuki doesn't belong to me, so are the characters. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

They went up to their room after breakfast.

Gojyo slammed shut the door. "Sanzo..." Gojyo said angrily. "You nearly blew up the secret!"

"Ah? Did I say something wrong?" Sanzo said, sitting down on his bed and lit a cigarette.

Gojyo growled, "Don't play dumb with me!" He stopped. "I thought you don't have a lighter." he said pointing at Sanzo's lighted cigarette.

"I took the flint from you lighter, that's all." Sanzo said and threw Gojyo's flint-less lighter at Gojyo's hands.

Gojyo held up his lighter and looked at it. Veins popped all over his head.

The door opened and in came Goku, in his real form.

"Goku." Hakkai said.

"Hakkai, don't you want to reveal your true identity?" Goku said, facing down.

"Goku?" Hakkai asked.

"She's waiting. She's waiting to see you."

"Stay out of this, baka saru. This is grown-ups stuff." Gojyo said.

Goku looked at Gojyo. "Although I don't have a mother, but I know how it feels like of not having a chance to see someone you love, even if they were standing right infront of you."

Gojyo stopped.

"I too wished I could see my own mother if I have one. But, I don't have the chance to do so..." Goku said, facing down again. "Argh! I don't even know what am I talking about! Call me baka saru for all I care! I'm just telling you my opinion."

At that moment, Goku's words made Hakkai felt touched. He went to Goku and put his hands on Goku's shoulders. "Thank you, Goku."

Goku looked up at Hakkai, tears filled his eyes. He was trying his best not to let them rolled down his cheeks. He quickly wipe his tears away.

Hakkai smiled.

Sanzo watched. "Hakkai."

"Hai?"

"Nobody can help you in this situation. Only you yourself can pull it through. If you want to reveal your true identity or not, I'm not going to do anything, it's your own decision." he said.

Gojyo glared at Goku, then Sanzo, and back to Goku. "Oi, oi..."

Sanzo puffed on his cigarette. "Don't forget, she will be leaving tomorrow, or maybe even today if the rain stops."

Hakkai smiled. "Arigatou, mina."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai went down. But try as he did, he can't find Mrs Nadeshiko anywhere.

"Ah, Kanai-san." Hakkai said when Kanai walked out of the kitchen.

"Hai?"

"Have you seen my... have you seen Mrs Nadeshiko anywhere?"

"-N-no. Why?"

Hakkai laughed awkwardly. "It's nothing, really."

Hakkai wanted to go out but Kanai pulled him back gently by the sleeve.

"Is something the matter?" Hakkai said.

Kanai released Hakkai's sleeve, "I... I want to know what's all that... happened just now. I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, Kanai. Not now." Hakkai said with a smile and went out.

Kanai watched as Hakkai slowly disappears out of sight. She gave a low sigh. She looked up at the clock, then she remembered something. "Oops, I forgot to serve them dessert."

With a tray of cakes in her hands, she went up to their room to serve them. She wanted to knock on the door but something she heard made her stopped.

"Why are you so stubborn!" Gojyo yelled inside the room.

"Tch! Taku! It's none of our business!" Sanzo snapped.

"If that 'stranger woman' finds out, we will be human sushi!"

"Oh?" Sanzo said sarcastically. "And to think a woman would have the strength to slice us!"

"That's why I said she might be a youkai!" Gojyo screamed. "Ya know the **long** claws and everything."

"Look who's talking. You're also a youkai!"

"I'm not!"

"Enough! Fighting won't dig us out of this problem!" Goku yelled.

"Stay out of this, baka saru!" Sanzo yelled, his veins popped bigger than ever.

"Yeah, stay out of this!" Gojyo agreed, also with a popped vein on his forehead.

This time, three of them joined the quarrel.

Kanai sweatdropped but she continued listening.

"Okay, now what are we gonna do?!" Gojyo said.

"How should I know?! You started all these!" Sanzo snapped.

"Who's talking to you?!"

"Oh, if you're not talking to me then who are you talking to? Baka-baka-shi!"

"I'm... I'm...!"

"Stupid!" Sanzo continued.

"Please! Stop it already!" Goku shouted with all his might.

Sanzo and Gojyo turned their backs at each other, breathing hard. Both of them ran out of words to say.

"Gojyo, why don't you allow Hakkai to meet his mother in his real form?" Goku asked.

Mother? Kanai thought.

"Oh, if it's safe I wouldn't be arguing with that stupid idiotic **bald** priest!" Gojyo said sarcastically, pointing his finger roughly at Sanzo.

"I hear nothing. And who are you calling bald?!" Sanzo said.

"Hear nothing? Then how do you know what I just said?!"

"Calm down!" Goku yelled.

"You calm down!" Gojyo said, pointing at Sanzo again.

"No, you clam down!" Sanzo said.

"No! Both of you calm down!"

"You calm down too!" Sanzo and Gojyo said to Goku.

All of them stopped, breathing hard and staring at each other angrily.

Goku took a deep breath, "Why don't we let Hakkai meet his mother. Just once won't hurt."

"Hm! I don't think that idiot would agree." Sanzo said.

"Of course not!"

"Oh, you admit you're an idiot after all."

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"So was I!"

Goku clutched his both fists. "Fine! I'll handle this myself." he said and stomped to the room door.

The door knocked Kanai and caused her to drop the tray and step back. Goku looked at her in shock and puzzlement.

"G-Gomenasai! I don't meant to eavesdrop you."

Sanzo and Gojyo too looked at her.

"I... I heard everything." she looked down. "I didn't know that Mrs Nadeshiko was Hakkai's mother, is she?"

"Now look at what you've done!" Gojyo yelled into Sanzo's ear. "She knows it all now!"

Sanzo cleaned his ear with his little finger. He turn to Gojyo, "You started it."

"Su-Sumimasen! I didn't mean to cause trouble to you all."

"Never mind this git." Sanzo said.

Gojyo and Sanzo continued their yelling match while Goku quickly shut the door behind him and gently push Kanai down the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai came back, his smile disappears into a sad look.

Where could Mrs Nadeshiko disappeard to? She couldn't possibly continue her journey in a rain like this. Hakkai thought.

"Hakkai-san." Kanai said.

"Oh, hi." Hakkai replied and smiled.

"I already know everything."

"Huh?"

"About... your mother. Mrs Nadeshiko. I'm... so sorry to hear what had happened."

Hakkai laughed. "Daijobu. You don't have to feel sorry."

Kanai looked at Hakkai, all soaking wet from head to toe.

"Is it still raining outside?" Kanai asked.

Hakkai looked out at the window and turned back to Kanai. "I guess it is. It's best if you don't go out now. You don't want to catch a cold, do you?"

Kanai smiled forcefully. "You must be cold. Let me prepare you a hot bath and get you some dry clothes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hot bath was ready. The steam warmed Hakkai's cold face. But in order to save water, Gojyo and Hakkai have to bathe together. Of course, Sanzo would most prefer to bathe alone.

Kanai washed their clothes and replace them with clean ones.

"Ah! Just what I need on such a cold day." Gojyo said, soaking himself into the tub. He uses a wet towel and wiped his face.

"Um... Gojyo." Hakkai said.

"What?"

"Oh- nothing."

"Spit it."

"Nothing, really."

Gojyo sighed. "I hate it when you act so passive." He lowered himself behind, held his breath and dipped his head into the water.

Hakkai, too, took a towel and wiped his face. The trickling sound of the rain reminds him about his mother, Mrs Nadeshiko, who was still out there somewhere. Hakkai hoped she was safe.

Hakkai heard Kanai's voice faintly, "Oh, welcome back, Mrs Nadeshiko."

"Oh, my. It's raining again."

"It kept on raining nowadays. The sky is getting dark, maybe you should stay here for another night."

"Arigatou gozaimasu. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"It's nothing. Nobody can make it through their journey in a rainstorm like this. I bet you must be freezing. The rain seems heavier and the wind is blowing very strongly. I'll get you a blanket to keep yourself warm first while waiting for the bathroom to be vacant."

Hakkai could hear Kanai's voice and her footsteps sound fading.

Gojyo popped his head out of the water and took a deep breath. "That was refreshing."

Hakkai and Gojyo heard footsteps sound approaching the bathroom. Gojyo froze in fright, enough to turn the whole water cold.

Hakkai and Gojyo could see Mrs Nadeshiko's sillhouette behind the glass door of the bathroom, aproaching nearer and nearer.

"Kana-san. Are you in there?" Mrs Nadeshiko said. She opened the glass door, "Let me help you to scrub your back."

Gojyo gasped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review for this chapter. Arigatou!


End file.
